broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Tumble Step
Tumble Step is a small Earth Pony who lives in Ponyville. Description Tumble Step as his name suggest is a little clumsy and danger prone. He is a young pony who is curisous about the world around him, however his curiosity often gets him into trouble. Because of his habit of getting himself into trouble, Tumble Step spends most of his time at home reading where he can't get hurt. Tumble isn't a book worm, he likes to play in his backyard by himself or with his siblings, Foxtrot and Prancer. He attends school but has few friends, in fact he really doesn't have any friends, just ponies he knows on a first name basis. Tumble Step doesn't really hang out with any of the other ponies in his class. This leaves his mother to worry about him a lot and so she tries to get her son to play outside with the other ponies his age. Tumble Step has a light orange coat with a maroon mane. He has blues. Tumble Step has yet to earn his Cutie Mark. History Tumble Step is a young pony who hasn't done much in his short life. He has to habit of getting himself into trouble, however he is not a troublemaker, Tumble usually gets into situations that reuse in him needed to be saved. Tumble's clumsiness usually gets him into minor scraps so he usually stays home to read or play in his backyard with his older siblings. One day, after his mom caught him reading alone, she sent him outside to play with the other ponies his age, not an uncommon event in his household. Usually Tumble would come home after an hour or wondering around, covered in dirty or might need a band aid because he tripped while wondering around the park, however on this particular day, Tumble didn't even come home at all. Tumble Step had gone to the park and watched the other fillies and colts play when he eyed a butterfly. Tumble followed the butterfly and was so infringed by his newly found companion that he didn't notice that he was following the butterfly into the forest. The two went deeper and deeper into the Everfree Forest playing, chasing each other and having fun, until Tumble Step fell down a small hill with his butterfly friend in toe. Being a little pony, Tumble started to cry and realized he had hurt his left arm. His cries did not go unnoticed and alerted someone nearby. When Tumble Step looked up he saw standing over him a tall looming green and black Changeling like creature with antlers and four fangs. Forgetting that he was injured, Tumble fled the scene with the butterfly and the Changeling behind him. While running, Tumble Step's arm started to hurt even worse forcing him to stop and confront his pursuer. As the Changeling drew closer, Tumble started to cry again more so out of fear than pain, this took the Changeling back a bit. Hearing Tumble's cries, a pegasus named Ernesto, an orange multi-colors scene pony, came out of the forest to the aid. Dante allowed Ernesto by to comfort the young pony. Ernesto calmed Tumble down and took him home where he could treat his injuries, Ernesto being a doctor. Tumble spent the night at Ernesto and the Changeling's residence, taking the butterfly along with them. There Tumble was fascination by all the things Ernesto knew and how he was so calm around the Changeling creature. Tumble Step was returned home the following day but when he got better, he started to visit Ernesto in the Everfree Forest, with the butterfly showing Tumble Step the way and watching over him, so he wouldn't get injured again. Gallery Pictures of Tumble Step. TS1.jpg|Mom kicks Tumble Step out TS2.JPG|Look a butterfly TS3.JPG|Gravity Works! TS4.JPG|It's Dante! TS5.JPG|This one made me sad :( TS6.JPG|Ernesto to the rescue! TS7.JPG|Final Page Tumble Step and June Gloom Adults.png|Adult Tumble Step and June Gloom Dante and Tuble Step Base.png|Dante and Tumble Step Cute Tumble Step.png|"I'm sorry Mama for making you worry..." Trivia *Tumble Step is named after a RP Warrior on a role play, whom was a female, however the name fit with the young pony and his clumsy habit. Category:Earth Pony ponies Category:Ponyville inhabitants Category:Ivory members